Nuestra Extraña Forma De Enamorarnos
by Sagae-Haruki-X3
Summary: miku y luka viven en mundos completamente diferentes, una es una loquisha de riendas sueltas que vive la vida al maximo, la otra es una chica muy ordenada y responsable, en resumen "chica modelo". mientras miku intenta parar los derrames nasales y locuras de luka, tu y yo nos reiremos al maximo XD (Miku x Luka con un leve Gumi x Lily)
1. Chapter 1

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, me encontraba en compañía de una de mis mejores amigas Mutsuda Lily es su nombre, con esta chica de cabello rubio alta y de ojos azules, muchos dicen que somos unos casos perdidos, unas loca o hasta pandilleras nos han dicho, pero vamos solo tenemos 19 años, estamos en todo nuestro derecho de joder un poco en esta vida antes de madurar ¿no?

Bueno, me encontraba aquí con Lily a una cuadra de la escuela preparatoria Vocaloid institud academy, una escuela preparatoria, no piensen mal del nombre no es una escuela para niños pijos, simple mente al director se le pego la gana de ponerle así pero bueno, estábamos esperando la salida de una amiga nuestra, su nombre es Gumi, Megpoid Gumi, la conocimos con un grupo de amigos pues a ella le gusta usar la patineta y un amigo nuestro le dijo que yo y Lily le podríamos enseñar…bah! Ni que fuera profesora!...bueno quitemos eso, ni siquiera me eh presentado, Megurine Luka, 19 años, alta, de cabello rosa pálido, ojos azules zafiro y tez blanca. Bueno estamos esperando a gumi pues…estamos aburridas y no tenemos que hacer.

-Mira luka! hay viene gumi!- grito Lily muy feliz

Yo solo me limite a sonreír mientras me ponía los lentes de sol negros y me recostaba en el pasto de ese pequeño muro en el que estábamos sentadas, Lily rápida mente se bajó del muro y se paró junto a él dejando una pequeña mancha de tierra en sus jean rojos.

Gumi estaba caminando tranquila mente por la calle de en frente, se encontraba bebiendo lo que seguro era uno de sus jugos raros de zanahoria.

-Oye Gumi! Al parecer el uniforme se te encoje poco a poco! En verdad se ven bien los beneficios que eso nos regala! –grito Lily desde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

-ahaha- reí ante eso mientras ponía un chupete en mi boca, Lily luego de escuchar mi risa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de silbarle luego de eso Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que gumi se había enfadado pues apretó el pequeño embace de jugo que tenía en la mano.

-Come mierda Mutsuda!- grito gumi molesta lanzando con una fuerza sobre humana el jugo en dirección a Lily el cual inmediata mente callo sobre su cabeza, yo solo me subí los lente para ver mejor a mi amiga –Luka! controla a tu perro!- me grito a lo cual solo me hizo sonreír y desviar mi mirada a gumi y lo que parecía una chica acompañándola.

-PUAG! Que asqueroso sabor- se quejó Lily toda pegajosa.

-Lily, quien es esa chica junto a gumi?- pregunte mirando a la chica

-Idiota- dijo gumi mirándonos enfadada.

-ella? No lo sé, pero si ella esta con gumi deben ser amigas de la escuela- dijo Lily quitándose la gorra roja y sacudiendo su cabello-

La chica me devolvió la mirada unos segundo, luego se sonrojo leve mente y me regalo una sonrisa tímida.

Rara vez en mi vida me pongo de esta manera, sentía que no había nada alrededor y que solo estaba aquella chica, de cabellos aquamarinos y de ojos de un color aqua al igual que el cabello y una tez blanca que parecía porcelana.

Sentía la cara caliente y mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, de alguna forma era…mágico

-oye, luka…te encuentras bien?...digo tu cara esta algo roja-…Lily hija de fruta! Que me lleva la que me lleva la que me está llevando! Pensé mientras veía a la idiota de mi amiga con ojos asesinos por joder el hermoso contacto visual…esperen…contacto visual…hicimos contacto visual! O por glob!

-si estoy bien…- le dije mirando de vuelta a la chica que al cruzar su mirada de nuevo con la mía se sonrojo y luego miro a otro lado…

-que chica más linda…- diablos…dije eso en voz alta?

Lily me miro con una cara gatuna pues, gumi y la chica estaban cruzando la calle casi a punto de llegar donde nosotras justo cuando yo dije eso, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder…

-dios luka! ahahaha no puedes ser tan estúpida ahahaha!- desgraciada, algún día acabare con ella, pinche Lily

Para salir de la incómoda situación, me puse mi gorra negra, las gafas y me recosté a los pies del árbol, para así ignorar a todas mientras platicaban…

Pero de todas maneras…la chica que esta con gumi es demasiado linda.

Me gustaría preguntarle su nombre…

Venga luka! eres tú! la ligona del grupo! La que se conseguía los números de todas las camareras y hasta los de la chica del autobús! Solo pregúntaselo y ya, tú puedes!

-Hey…tú la de coletas- dije subiéndome los lentes, la chica me miro y antes de dejarla responder agregue.

-supongo eres amigas de gumi…puedo saber tu nombre?- dije acercándome a ella

-miku, hatsune miku- me respondió ella con una sonrisa infantil y estirándome me la mano…con temor cogí su delicada mano y la estreche- megurine luka- me presente, luego de soltarle la mano ella sonrió sonrojada.

Oh si es enserio…que chica más mona.

Están mona… dios! Es tan linda que me va a dar diabetes! Asdfghjk contrólate luka, no vayas a saltarle encima a violarla como siempre haces…esto de yo es terrible.

-nee luka-san- dijo la chica con el nombre de miku.

-dime?- respondí relajada.

-cuántos años tienes?- oh! Quiere saber mie edad…esto pinta muy bien

-tengo 19, casi 20 y tú?- le sonreí y ella solo se sonrojo.

-tengo 16- me respondió…. Como un balde de agua fría eso me callo en sima. Alguien llamo a pedobear?... Megurine luka…terminaras en la cárcel a este paso…Maldita Lolicona de Mierda!

**Asdfghjk! Mi hermoso, nuevo fic *-* bueno este solo es el capítulo piloto :T pero igual cuenta como el primero e.e bueno espero les guste y les llame la atención seguir leyéndolo xd este será un MikuxLuka más GumixLily bastante ligero, mas nada que decir espero les guste nos vemos pronto! **

**Yo con voz de noticiero: Se advierte que este fic tendrá un lenguaje un poco explícito, unas cuantas apariciones de pedobear y mucho, mucho, humor negro (?) :v**

**Mi prima: Racista! –Me lanza un zapato-**

**Yo: -se va a llorar a un rincón por que el zapatazo le dolió- TTwTT**


	2. El Golf Y Ese Tipo

12 del dia y yo ya estoy despierta, hoy es sábado no hay escuela ni trabajo para mi buena suerte.

Lily entro en mi habitación con su teléfono en mano ¿olvide mencionar que compatimos un apartamento? Al parecer si, pero bueno es lo que hay.

Se lanzo a mi cama escribiendo algo en WhatsApp sin pensarlo se levanto y se sento para volver a escribir algo mas interesada.

-Luka, hoy gumi y miku –noten que comenzó a subir y abajar las cejas mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco.- iran a jugar golf y nos invitaron.

¿Enserio? ¿golf? Estas de broma Lily, yo no juego ñoñerías de niños pijos

-Y antes de que digas que no puso que miku pidió que vayas -vale eso si me sorprendio bastante.-

¿Ella quiere que yo este hay? Eso es buena señal depues de todo.

-De acuerdo, iremos ¿a que hora? –me arrepentiré lose.-

-A las 4 en el campo de golf "T.T Golfing" –hombre, que nombre mas original.-

-Dile que hay nos veremos –se que me arrepentiré, lo juro.-

Entre tanto enredo conseguimos salir 30 minutos antes de casa para ir a jugar golf.

Lily vestia con un short amarillo con rayas negras, una camiseta blanca con amarillo que tiene un pikachu en el medio y una gorra negra.

Yo por mi parte andaba con unos short blancos, una camiseta estilo polo celeste con bordes y cuello blanco, mis zapatillas eran unas conver sin calla de color celeste y blanco, aja si muy fuera de mi estilo. Ambas tenemos nuestro cabello recogido en una cola de caballo o como quieran llamarle.

Llegamos todo muy bien hasta bajar de la moto de Lily

-Mira luka, este lugar no tiene puertas! –sorprendida cual niña pequeña corrió hasta la entrada ignorando que yo le hablaba…quieren saber que paso? Termino estampada contra la puerta de cristal, aveces pienso que es una niña de 8 atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de 20.

Cuando entramos como corresponde porfin preguntamos por las chicas y nos dijieron que estaban en el oyo 5 claro, después de que Lily coqueteara con la recepcionista pero yo me gane su numero jo.

Cuando llegamos en uno de esos carritos y cada una con su equipo listo lo que vi no me gusto nada.

Hay estaba miku hablando con un chico alto de cabello y ojos azules, este tipejo con pinta de niña estaba abrazando a miku la cual al vernos se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

El chico estaba con camisa, guantes y panalon blanco sobre la camisa tenia un chaleco sin mangas haciendo juego con su cabello pero con cuadro y estaba peinado como si una vaca ubiera pasado su lengua por su absurdo cabello.

-Miku, cariño, gumi dijo algo sobre estas "personas"? –dijo con una voz varonil fuerte pero un poco infantil, hombre que se cree? Dijo eso abrazando mas a MI miku y mirándonos muy pero muy feo, hombre este quien se cree? El presidente de estado unidos, no me jodas.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa –Respondio Lily con sus manos en las cintura y mirando divertida a ese tipo, yo solo tenia una mirada molesta y los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué tal todo pequeña?

-Muy bien y tu Lily-san? –respondio ella con su voz suave quitándome asi las ganas, de golpear a ese tipo.-

Ella vestia con una camisa blanca y una falda rosa, simple pero hermosa a mis ojos loliconeros.

…bueno olviden lo de ojos loliconeros pero si esta mona.

-Shion Kaito, ustedes son? –tenias que habla otra ves niño pijo? Que ganas de cortarle la lengua.-

-Mustuda Lily y Megurine Luka –dijo mi amiga, yo solo lo miraba feo…porque no le quita las manos de ensima a miku

-Amm…L-Luka-san… -Me esta mirando como su estuviera pidiendo algo.-

-Tu que eres de miku? –si no preguntaba eso moriría.-

-Soy su novio –novio? Joder ahora si lo quiero matar.-

-jajaja Kaito-kun es mi mejor amigo –eso me calma un poco, esa sonrisa me tranquiliza.-

Mientras compartíamos mirada casi salen chispas, estoy segura gracias a dios que llego gumi.

-vamos a jugar o que? –pregunto sonriendo sin entender nada.-

-Claro vamos a jugar –dije sin dejar de mirar a el tipo ese estaba claro, tengo que ganarle a ese idiota.

Nos fuimos todos juntos al hoyo numero 1 todo salio bien hasta el hoyo 18 donde yo y kaito nos dimos cuenta que estábamos empatados, yo no pensaba perder, era como si miku tiene que darse cuenta de que quien es mejor, lose es estúpido e infantil, pero amigos mios hasta a este punto puede llegar un loliconero.

Lamentable para kaito, le gane por 5 puntos gracias a ultimo hoyo en uno.

Miku me felicito con un beso y un abrazo, claro que el beso en la mejilla…lastima para mi.

-jujuju dejen de coquetear y vamos a comer –en definitva cada dia insisto de que a Lily no le alcanzan todos mis golpes.

El dia siguió normal, comimos, hablamos, llevamos a miku y a gumi a su casa dinde Lily le robo un beso a la amante de las zanahorias y se gano un vaso de agua en la cara.

Aveces pienso que gumi es tsundere y Lily una masoquista…deberían salir.

Por otra parte miku se despidió de mi con su numero de teléfono y otro beso en la mejilla, todo fue muy bien y las invitamos a salir mañana a los arcades.

Díganme ustedes, que chicas de 19 y 20 que juegan en los arcades son mala influencia? Cabe destacar que a Lily ama con locura a agumon y yo bueno…pikachu es mi amor platónico.

Aunque prefiero los videojuegos me gusta ver un poco anime y si por ver high school DxD soy pervertida déjenme decirles que esa Rias esta bien buena, no tanto como mi loli pero si esta buena.

…Pedobear pues salir de mi habitación? Necesito privacidad, no puedo estar en Redtube digo Youtube tranquila hombre.

**Je, me perdi denuevo pero es un poco difícil hacer un fic de humor cuando yo no soy fan del lolicon y es un poco difícil xD bueno espero les gustara la segunda parte c:**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios ^^**


End file.
